Carpe Diem
by RazenshiaSapphire1306
Summary: It started with a vague vision of future then after a few days of normalcy and peace. Everything shattered when their sky, Sawada Tsunayoshi disappeared without a trace. Slight AU. Dark!Tsuna, Distant/Cold!Tsuna & Strong!Tsuna. Platonic ALL27!


**FANDOM** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

 **TITLE:** Carpe Diem

 **AUTHOR:** RazenshiaSapphire1306

 **PAIRING(S):** None; Gen. If there is - it will be familial or friendship ALL27

 **GENRE(S):** Angst, Drama, Friendship, Adventure, Family, Hurt/Comfort and Mystery.

 **RATING:** T

 **SET TIME:** After the Representative Arc

 **SUMMARY:** It started with a vague vision of future then after a few days of normalcy and peace. Everything shattered when their sky, Sawada Tsunayoshi disappeared without a trace. Slight AU. Dark!Tsuna, Distant/Cold!Tsuna  & Strong!Tsuna. Platonic ALL27!

 **WARNING(S):** Language, Violence, OCC-ness, Hints of dark themes, Implied/Suggested themes and Unbeta'ed!

 **NOTES:**

1) This fandom is supposed to be one of the Fairy Tail I was about to post but decided better of it. As I find the plot much suitable for KHR universe than FT so here's it.

2) There will be OC's. Lots of them but for a good reason.

3) 1st Generation of Vongola will have their own cameo. Lots. So be prepared for them.

4) Fighting scene is one of the thing I sucks the most so don't expect much. I'll only gonna write them when it's absolute necessary for the plot/story.

5) Describing places & appearances isn't also my forte so I won't go giving details of them. Just the basics and simple ones if truly needed.

6) Plot holes, Confusion and Slow Build but everything will become understandable due in time.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing from KHR except the plot!

…

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Foreshadowing**

* * *

" _In every life, there's a turning point. A moment so tremendous, so sharp and clear. That one feels as if one's been hit in the chest, all the breath knocked out, and one knows, absolutely KNOWS without the merest hint of shadow of a doubt that one's life will never be the same."_

-Julia Quinn-

* * *

 _ **In the middle of vast nothingness, the world itself was consumed by darkness yet the scent of decay and blood lingers, and fear slightly resurface in the lone figure stood at the empty field of void and death but a reminder of the past make its resolve become hard as steel and adamantine, harder than a diamond when its precious memories help the unknown figure remember why he/she came here for.**_

 _ **A loud ferocious yet unworldly rumbling interrupts its musing as it calls out her/his attention in front. That could make anyone trembling in fear and faint right on the spot where they stand but not him/her as she/he knew the consequences of his/her decision. Knowing as soon as she/stepped in the field of darkness; there's no turning back as her/his fate is already been sealed.**_

 _ **Twelve full-hooded figure appeared in front of her/him.**_

 _ **["Child of –––– are you ready?"]**_

 _ **The only response of the unknown and unworldly beings managed to get was a soft smile of the unexpected visitor and the new prisoner of fate.**_

 _ **They stared at each other for several moments while the latter still smiling at the entity before him/her, waiting patiently for the others to speak its mind and she didn't need to wait any further as soon as that thought passed by the mind; they finally speak again.**_

 _ **["Are you not afraid of death, young one?"]**_

 _ **["Why should I, sire? There's nothing for me to fear death; as death isn't as bad as everyone makes it out to be. It's just an extension of living. A change of state in which one exist, a dream-like paradise, a never ending tale. That's death meant for me. Though if you still don't understand then let me tell you this: 'don't be afraid of death; be afraid of an unlived life'', and as far as I can remembered; I live for the fullest. I have no regrets."]**_

 _ **["Then why must you have done such grievous crime of all?"]**_

 _ **["Simple. They deserve it."]**_

 _ **["You insolent fool! You don't know what you have done at all! You destroyed the balance!"] They bellowed furiously at her/him. ["We shall give you the punishment, you'll never forget! That you will regret your decision and being born in this world! We could destroy -!?"]**_

 _ **["I came here for that but seriously, I'd like to see you try."]**_

 _ **["You brat! Not only you dare insult us but you challenge us as well?! You are merely a human! That's it!"]**_

 _ **With the snap of the fingers, a dark light came straight at the lone figure standing before them but before it could reach the other, a blinding golden yet silvery light countered their attack and the whole place engulf with the colors of black, silver and gold.**_

 _ **And another voice boomed in the entire area, a much powerful persona than the rest.**_

 _ **["I can't stand and watch anymore. You are being unfair. I shall counter and defend this little one for the foolish creatures such as yourselves. Touch my charged and you shall face my fury."]**_

 _ **With that a comforting aura surrounds the petite and battered form of the victim of unfair judgment and treatment of the laws.**_

 _ **But even she/he escaped at their clutches; she/he didn't left unscathed at the mark they left embedded through her/his entire being.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **{Was it so wrong to give those people a second chance to redeem themselves from their crimes and unlived life?}**_

 _ **It was his/her last thought before the world turn nothing but black and white. A bitter sweet smile spreads in his/her face knowing they would never waste that gift this time around.**_

 _ **Just like she/he said before he/she regret none.**_

* * *

The brunet halted his movements before glancing at the ever vast blue sky. His expression so serene and peaceful yet if you look closer, you'll see the sadness in there; outreaching his hand up and he can almost feel that he may be able to grab the impossible in his small fist; the sky – that everyone admires so much including him which represents it, his element. Although it could never be reach just like the cloud won't let be bound by anyone and the sky has no exception with these fact. So much alike yet unlike him because he was never been pure to begin with, he was already trapped in the dark, cold cage of his own corruption.

"You should not devalued yourself, Decimo." His ring lit up with a pure sky flames before a figure slowly transform in front of him and it's none other than the first generation Vongola Boss, Vongola Primo. "Give yourself some credit, you know you are more than that."

The current or should he say next in line to be the boss of powerful famiglia of all time, Vongola Decimo known by the named Sawada Tsunayoshi merely frowns at his predecessor or should he dare say lots 'great' grandfather although he was not displeased at his sudden appearance in fact he is quite happy and used to it – that Primo himself visits him frequently to check his well-being, reminding him of the role of father-like figure of any child wished to have. What made him frown with displeasure is –

"It's Tsuna not Decimo. How many times do I have to tell you to call me that, Primo?"

Now, it's Vongola Primo's turn to frown. "And how many times do I need to tell you to just call me Giotto instead of Primo? It make me sound old."

These two become rather close after the future arc crisis, as Giotto wants to form a bond with his true successor and know more about him. At first his uncalled and sudden visit was chaos. It caused so much shock at the young brunet that he ended fainting right on the spot, leaving the blonde boss in slight-panic mode and well-deserved lecture from his storm guardian, G. Therefore Giotto learns and made a vow at toning down his surprise visit and made an agreeable schedule for the both Vongola Bosses secret rendezvous. That's right. No one knows their meeting even Reborn have no idea Tsuna talking to his ancestor, forming a familial bond with him and becoming close at one another and comfortable enough to go straight in first name basis – it only proves how deep they trust each and how strong they bonded while continuing their interaction.

"You are _old._ In fact you're four hundred years old! If I include my timeline you'll be –"

"STOP! Just please don't continue any further."

And luckily Tsuna did stopped for a second before continuing on. "Still, I'm not quite used to it and it feels like I am being rude."

The blonde almost want to pull his out because they have the same conversation like these every time they had met and frankly, he's getting tired of it as he lost count of them because it's simply filing up due to Tsuna's stubborn trek and it seems like he inherited it from no other than him. Of all of the things he would get from him – it is the most lovable, exasperated, painful and obvious trait of his – his stubbornness. Now, he completely understand what G and his guardians felt like whenever he was being stubborn like this.

"For the last time, it's not rude! The first time you called me by name is when you had a nightmare and you thought I was gone!"

Opps. He wasn't supposed to say that it brings back bad memories. The atmosphere turns awkward, dark and glum.

"Decimo –!? " Giotto was about to apologize but the brunet cut him off.

"Then if you stop calling me, Decimo! Perhaps I'll change my mind!"

"Eh? Am I still calling you Decimo?"

Tsuna give him a very unimpressed and incredulous look which instantly translate: 'Duh. Are you become an idiot just like G said?' The brunet fought so hard to roll his eyes against at how his great ancestor turning out like G have told him; an idiot.

Giotto blinked owlishly at his descendant. "Oh." He is still calling him Decimo up until now instead of Tsunayoshi or Tsuna which the brunet prefers to be called. It became natural to always call him that way which causes the slip up at their mutual agreement in first name basis.

"See? How come do you expect me to call you that way when you keep calling me Decimo and for the last time – I am not going to be a Mafia Boss!"

"Fine." Giotto begrudgingly agrees with a huff and then pouted. "But starting onwards, you'll do the same. Call me, Giotto. Tsunayoshi." He didn't bother stopping his little descendant at being denial. No matter what he did or what to say, he will never escaped at becoming the Vongola Boss.

Tsuna sighs exasperatedly. It seems like Giotto won't be calling him 'Tsuna' but at least he drops his formal address in his future career, Decimo. Then his eyes softened as if his burdens lifted and he finally smile in the very first time today. The reason he isn't with his friends and Reborn is because if this. He wanted time to be alone and he was truly grateful they respected his wish probably because they were worried and don't know how to react at his odd behavior earlier these morning for he haven't crack a smile even small one neither talk too much so even Reborn let him do as he pleased at this sole reason although that was only a wistful thinking as there's no way the ex-Sun Arcobaleno would be concerned about him.

"There you go again, you're thinking something dark again and degrading yourself!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Giotto."

Giotto merely sigh knowing this conversation will lead them nowhere at least the brunet started addressing him in his name and he finally crack his first genuine smile for today. The reason he came out from the Vongola Ring was to check what's wrong from the boy as he could feel the negative thoughts despite the obvious distance and different space between them. Although it seemingly he would not get the answers to any of his questions so he did the best and wisest way in dealing situation such as this; By changing the subject.

"So mind telling me why are you alone when you should not be?" Giotto inquired even knowing the answer.

"Reborn and the others were kind enough to leave me with my own devices."

"I see," Giotto hummed softly. "You want some time to be alone… Is your intuition acting up?"

"No. In fact it is quiet so far but for some reason. I am unsettled – I know something is bound to happen and no one will ever like it that includes me. Yet, my intuition still remain blissful silent despite the twisted churning in my gut. It is just gut feeling but it's the same as the intuition right?"

Giotto's head jerked in alarm at his statement but since Tsunayoshi was too engrossed with his thoughts he didn't also noticed the sharp, narrowing eyes (turning darker orange) of the founder sending straight in his way, his lips set in thinned line before smoothen his expression into impassive yet not too neutral to bring comfort at the other.

"Always trust your first gut instincts. If you genuinely feel in your heart and soul something is wrong. It usually is." Giotto grimace in his own words.

"That's much worse and that didn't help me at all!"

"Don't fret so much, Tsunayoshi." Primo pats the brunet gently to calm him down and it did. "Everything will turn out well. I'm certain no matter what obstacles comes in your way – you'll able to surpass it."

"Thank you. Giotto" Tsuna knew those reassuring words by heart but even if the others keep telling him that the effect has been loss. But if Giotto is the most reassuring him – it feels like more genuine than the rest. Like everything will be alright in the end just like he hoped. Maybe he is biased but he was glad to hear those words from his predecessor. It truly ease his tense form and sooth his unsettled soul.

"Sleep. Tsunayoshi." Giotto orders softly while continuing petting his unruly brown locks as he pulled him toward his chest, covering him up, cradling him gently in his arms while transferring a small amount sky flames to calm the brunet coaxing him back to the oblivion.

Slowly but surely, Tsunayoshi gave in at the comforting and warm sensation – he willed himself back into deep slumber entrusting his well-being at the hands of his ancestor.

When Vongola Primo was one hundred percent Tsunayoshi won't wake up until much later. He finally allowed his companion joined him.

"Despite being sealed – His mind have forgotten but never his heart. He knows what is bound to happen." G, right hand man and storm guardian of Vongola Primo stood beside his childhood friend. "Today is the day isn't it?"

Giotto give a curt nod. "It is."

"Giotto, are you sure you, no, we should not be meddling with these messed up situation? You are going against them!"

The blonde arched an eyebrow directly at the red haired man and mocks him. "What is this? Are you scared, G? I didn't expect you to be this coward. Backing away already without a fight?"

G growled at the blonde idiotic boss of his. He was fully aware that Primo was just teasing him or trying to lighten up the mood. But for goodness sake, the latter is failing miserably and he isn't helping at all! "Be serious. You idiot! You know that you – "

"G, calm down. I am fully aware what I am doing plus they already went overboard this time around and I can't just turn a blind eye especially my descendant is being involve with their schemes."

"But, you also know that Decimo has his own fault here –"

"You are right, both sides have been at fault but regardless of that…" Primo paused as he looked solemnly at his storm guardian. "But tell me, G… Was it wrong for him to save them?"

G sighs and just simply shook his head. "No. But seriously, you're the one getting overboard."

"Oh, G. I am merely showing those fools who is the boss and soon, dear Tsunayoshi will be the one doing it."

"Don't teach your descendant your stupidity, idiot boss."

"But… G!"

"Giotto."

Giotto abruptly stops his whining at seeing the serious expression written on his storm guardian's face.

"Giotto, we will follow you whatever your decision may be… If you desire to against them and avenge Decimo then it's fine. No matter what happen here and there, we're family. Always."

The blonde smiled softly and nodded. "I know. Thank you, G."

* * *

 _Everything was in chaos._

 _Dead bodies scatters everywhere._

 _In the middle of destruction stood no other than Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi in HDW mode, but instead of his pure sky flames blazing in his forehead – it was black; the night flames and his eyes weren't orange, they are black while crying blood with so much anguish and at his hands was – the crest of Vongola slowly but surely being engulfed by the night flames._

* * *

Yuni suddenly jolted awake from her slumber. She's shaking pretty badly from her dream, nightmare –No, it was neither a dream nor nightmare; it was a vision. A very tragic one.

She must warned everyone. She can't let the wheels of fate turns toward that direction especially it involves Vongola and him – Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth Vongola Boss and their sky. Yes, she is also a sky but Tsunayoshi was different. He was their home and they won't ever forgive themselves if something bad happen to him.

"Gamma." She called softly, trying to calm frantic heart as she don't want the latter to be more worried about her than he already is.

Surely, as she called his name, he came in a hurry, eyes filled with concealed concern as he search thoroughly if she's harmed or not and then he sagged relief once he was certain she was safe and unharmed.

"You called princess?"

"Yes. I want you to call everyone for a meeting."

"Why?"

"I have an information with outmost importance regarding the future of Vongola and Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Alright. I call them right away."

But before she can informed them about the terrifying fate of Vongola and the Decimo. Something came up. A very alarming news – Sawada Tsunayoshi disappeared without a trace at the very next day she dreamed about the future.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Preview: Reset**

"… **Why did you save me?"**

" **I don't know… But I have a feeling if I didn't save you something bad will happen to me."  
…**

 **Author's Note: Done! I wanted to try something different from the canon series so here is it. It won't be much involve about Mafia but there will be a dose of it, one way or another. Anyway, Can you guess where is Tsunayoshi wounded up? I can't wait to see your answers or opinion about it. (By the way this is Miku-tan, Razenshia is still having problem with her health so she ask me to post this here as she was prohibited to use any kind of gadgets as it will put a strain on her eyes. Not good at all after she have a surgery.)**

 **Please don't forget to leave a review! It was the utmost motivation for an author to continuing on updating and writing~ ^_^ …. Till next time everyone!**


End file.
